Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13
Statblock |str=3 |dex=9 |con=3 |int=17 |wis=16 |cha=25 |feats=Draconic Familiar (Blue), Craft Wondrous Item, Silent Spell, Still Spell, Eschew Materials |skills=Concentration +2, Craft (Jewelry) +7, Craft (trapmaking) +5, Diplomacy +8, Forgery +5, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (Arcana) +13, Knowledge (Planes) +4, Listen +7, Perform (Oratory) +4, Profession (miner) +5, Sense Motive +7, Spellcraft +19, Spot +7 }} Familiar |immune=electricity, magic sleep effects, and paralysis |SR=18 |fort=+6 |ref=+7 |will=+8 |spd=40 ft, burrow 20 ft, fly 100 ft (average) |melee=Bite +9 (1d6+1), Claw +4/+4 (1d4+1) |BAB=+8 |grp=+3 |space=5 ft. |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=Breath Weapon, Flyby Attack |str=13 |dex=10 |con=13 |int=10 |wis=11 |cha=10 |sq=Empathic Link, Share Spells |feats=Clinging Breath, Lightning Reflexes, Flyby Attack, Alertness, Improved Evasion |skills=Diplomacy +5, Hide +7, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (Nature) +8, Listen +10, Search +8, Sense Motive +8, Spot +10 }} Combat Breath Weapon (Su): 40 ft line, 2d8 electricity, reflex 14 half. Clinging Breath METABREATH: Breath weapon clings to everything it touches. Clinging breath deals half the damage it dealt in the previous round. The delay for using the breath weapon again increases by one round for every round the breath weapon clings, which can be as many rounds as the dragon desires. A foe can attempt to remove the clinging breath with a full round action, making a DC 14 reflex save. By rolling around, the DC is reduced to 12 but the foe is made prone. Create/Destroy Water (Sp): 3/day--as create water, but can also be used to destroy water. Caster level 1st; Will DC13 negates. Description and History Greeble the Blue is the oldest Kobold in memory, having lived over 60 years (natural Kobold life span under perfect conditions would be 45 years, but in usual conditions, few live past 12-14). Greeble's deep blue scales are patchy on his skin, and he possesses an extremely long mustache, which he dyes an even darker blue. He knows he is likely to die soon, and will do just about anything to prevent that-- which is why he is seeking to become a lich. All he needs now is a phylactery, but he doesn't have the materials yet. (See Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13) Greeble is very frail and weak due to his age. He can only walk at all with the aid of his walking stick, which is in fact two magical rods that have been stuck together: a Rod of Splendor, and a Lessor Metamagic Rod of Empower, both of which aid his spell casting, the only thing that has kept him alive all these years. Greeble is looked upon as a living legend, if not a God-King, by his fellow Kobolds. Greeble is more than capable of commanding his lesser brethren, at first with sweet words, then with intimidation, and finally with magical aid (Mass Suggestion). Earlier in Greeble's history, his entire clan served under an Adult Blue Dragon. Through sheer cunning and force of personality, Greeble worked his way to become the spokesperson for his clan, and eventually even won over his dragon lord, who took a fond liking to him and taught him sorcery. This bond was not enough to stop him from fleeing, years later, when a band of adventurers came and slew the dragon, taking most of the hoard, and smashing all but one of the dragon's eggs, which had been better hidden than the rest. Greeble hatched this egg himself, and bonded it as his familiar. Ulhariejir, which translates in the common tongue as Blueblood, is Greeble's only true friend, and makes a powerful ally in all his endeavors. Tactics If threatened, Greeble will attempt to flee to a safe distance from which he can cast his spells, first lowering their resolve with the numerous weakening spells he possesses, and then controlling them through Suggestions. Greeble has turned the Suggestion into an art form, and is able to use it to great effect to control just about anyone he wishes into doing whatever he wants them to do. If cornered, Greeble can assume gaseous form, and can apply the Eschew, Still, and Silent spell feats in order to cast in that state. Keep in mind Greeble can create undead, and likely has a few ghouls or ghasts around as body guards. In combat, Blueblood's already fierce combat prowess is enhanced by the ability to deliver Greeble's touch spells during melee, such as Ghoul Touch, Touch of Idiocy, and Vampiric Touch. Furthermore, Greeble can share his True Strike spell in order to make certain these spells hit. Blueblood is still a small dragon, of course, and against more powerful foes won't stick around to make full attacks, but will instead make flyby attacks, delivering debilitating touch spells with each pass and breathing it's breath weapon in strafing runs. Guerrilla tactics are best when dealing with more prominent foes.